Chocolate
by Hime Amaterasu
Summary: Mint chocolate/Berry choco . Hahahahahahahahahahah . Mereka memandang satu sama lain , setelah itu mereka menggigit ujung cokelat mereka . Cokelat itu langsung terasa lumer di lidah .


**Chocolate**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU , typo , OOC , gaje , alurnya pendek dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

Don't like ? Don't read , Ok

Happy Reading Cingu

Di waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda . Tampak pemuda berambut emo memasuki toko coklat yang bernama Chocolate & Friend . Sedangkan di tempat lain tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo memasuki toko coklat bernama Chocolate Lovely .

Toko Chocolate & Friend

" Nee-sama " panggil pemuda berambut emo

" Ya , ada yang bisa saya bantu ? " tanya petugas toko

" Aku ke sini mau membeli cokelat " kata pemuda itu

" Cokelat seperti apa yang ingin kamu beli ? "

" aku sedikit bingung Nee-sama " kata pemuda itu malu-malu

" Ya sudah , ayo duduk dulu sama aku . Ceritakan cokelat seperti apa yang kamu cari " ajak petugas toko itu

Setelah mereka menduduki tempat duduk yang kosong . Pemuda tadi langsung menceritakan seperti apa coklat yang dia cari.

" Riang , pemalu , lembut , baik hati dan kuat hmm "

" Iya Nee-sama "

" Berry Choco "

" Berry Choco ? " tanya pemuda

" Ya Sasuke-kun , berry choco "

" ... "

" Ceria dan pemalu di saat tertentu . Lembut adalah karakternya . Baik hati dan kuat adalah sifatnya . Dia adalah gadis yang sesungguhnya . Seperti buah berry berwarna merah muda . Kau sangat beruntung Sasuke-kun "

" Nee-sama benar . Ya sudah , aku beli yang itu "

" 1 pesanan cokelat segera siap "

Petugas toko tadi pergi ke dalam toko untuk mengambil cokelat pesanan Sasuke . Bungkus cokelat itu berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah muda . Sangat cantik . Sasuke tersenyum puas .

" Ini Sasuke-kun "

" Arigatou Hanabi-nee "

" Bukan masalah . Good luck Sasuke-kun "

Sasuke berjalan keluar toko dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya .

Toko Chocolate Lovely

" Itachi-nii " panggil gadis berambut indigo

" Oh Hinata-chan . Mau beli cokelat apa ? " tanya petugas toko itu

" Ehmm anu.. "

" Duduk dulu Hinata-chan "

Itachi dan Hinata duduk di tempat yang kosong . Setelah duduk dengan nyaman , Hinata menceritakan cokelat seperti apa yang mau dia beli .

" Pesona , tatapan tajam , and devil hmm "

" Ya Itachi-nii "

" Mint Chocolate "

" Mint Chocolate ? "

" Terpesona kepadanya adalah hal yang sering terjadi . Tatapan mata yang tajam adalah senjatanya . Seringai yang tipis adalah ciri ketampanannya . Dark Angel cocok sebagai sebutannya . Kau bercerita seolah-olah dia tidak memiliki satupun kekurangan . Seperti Cokelat dingin rasa mint yang menyatu dalam lumernya suspensi cokelat ketika menyentuh ujung lidah . Rasanya tak akan mengecewakan siapapun . Memabukkan "

" Kau benar Itachi-nii . Aku pesan yang itu saja "

" 1 kotak cokelat segera siap "

Itachi memasuki toko lebih dalam . Setelah itu dia kembali dengan membawa sekotak cokelat yang bungkusnya berwana hijau dengan pita warna putih sebagai hiasannya .

" Ini Hinata-chan "

" Arigatou Itachi-nii "

" No problem . Semoga acaranya sukses "

Hinata tersenyum ceria . Setelah itu dia berlari keluar toko dengan senyum ceria yang ada di wajahnya . pasangan muda-mudi itu berlari menuju taman Konoha . Taman yang sering di gunakan pada tanggal 14 februari untuk bertukar cokelat dengan pasangan masing-masing . Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka sekitar 5 meter . Sasuke datang dari arah barat , sedangkan Hinata datang dari arah timur . Mereka saling memandang sosok yang mereka cintai . Setelah itu mereka berjalan mendekati sosok satu sama lain . Sekarang jarak mereka sekitar 20 cm .

" Hinata-hime "

" Sasuke-kun "

Mereka memandang satu sama lain .

" Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu , Sasuke-kun "

" Sama Hime , aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu sekarang "

" Kalau begitu kita berikan sama-sama nee "

" Hm "

Setelah kesepakatan yang mereka buat . Secara bersama-sama mereka memberikan cokelat yang mereka beli .

" Cokelat " kata mereka bebarengan

" Hahahahahahahahahahahaha " tawa mereka bersama

Sasuke membuka cokelat pemberian Hinata , begitupun dengan Hinata .

" Mint chocolate / Berry Choco " ucap mereka bersama-sama

Mereka memandang satu sama lain , setelah itu mereka menggigit ujung cokelat mereka . Cokelat itu langsung terasa lumer di lidah .

 _Rasa mint hmm . Terasa dingin saat lumer di lidahku . Ini enak – Sasuke_

 _Rasa berry . Manisnya terasa lumer di mulutku – Hinata_

Mereka memejamkan mata sambil menikmati cokelat yang lumer di mulut mereka . Tiba-tiba ide yang sama terlintas di pikiran mereka . Setelah menikmati gigitan pertama . Mereka langsung menyodorkan cokelat yang mereka pegang masing-masing ke depan mulut pasangannya . Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa . Ternyata ide mereka sama .

" Kita memiliki ide yang sama Hime " kata Sasuke senang

" Iya Sasuke-kun " balas Hinata ceria

Setelah itu mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain . Menikmati bagaimana rasanya cokelat yang mereka pilih untuk valentine hari ini . Menikmati lumernya cokelat yang ada di mulut mereka . Merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus dari dalam cokelat masing-masing .

End

Note : Pendek ? Gimana gak pendek coba . Orang aku buatnya 30 menit doang . Setelah menerima cokelat dari seseorang . Aku tiba-tiba langsung kepikiran buat fic ini . Kebetulan cokelat yang di kirim ke aku ini rasanya berry choco . Semoga kalian suka sama fic ini


End file.
